La Verdadera Historia de Peter Pettigrew
by Lunatica Earwen
Summary: Komo Pettigrew traicionò a lso Potter y a sus amigos? Por ke? Ke fue luego de su vida?


Hola ¡¡¡

Yo soy fiel defensora de Peter Pettigrew, así ke kree este fic kontando una historia en la ke Peter sin dejar de traicionar a sus amigos no se ve tan "el malo de la pelicula" y además quise una historia medio diferente, porque todas muestran a Peter komo lo peor y aki solo kise hacer algo diferente, bueno solo léanla y ojala les guste. El primer capitulo es MUY corto, pero si le gusta a la gente lo intento seguir.

-----------

Capitulo 1: Mi Debilidad

Siempre he sido debil, nunca logré ser tan corpulento como James, Sirius y Remus, ni ser tan valiente o inteligente como ellos, muchos creían que mi mayor logro era ser amigo de ellos, pero que nunca estaría a su altura.

No sé como viví 7 años de mi vida atado a esa humillación y sin despertar un solo sentimiento contra James, Sirius y Remus.

No sé como lograba soportar que muchas de mis novias tan solo estuvieran conmigo para acercarse a mi amigos.

No sé como llegé a quererlos y admirarlos de esa manera.

Pero así fue mi vida durante ese tiempo, y pensé que era feliz.

Ahora encerrado entre la culpa y el miedo sé que ya no puedo ayudar a James a molestar a Snivellus, sé que ya no puedo tirar bolas de nieve a la cara de Sirius y ya no puedo compartir con Remus esos helados de chocolate que tantos nos gustaban. He arruinado mi vida y no solo la mia también al de ellos.

No espero que alguien entienda la culpa y la tristeza que me corroe los huesos, ya nadie se preocupa por mí...

...Lily solía hacerlo, pero no soy digno ni de pensar en ella... Dios Mio ¿Porque soy tan debil?

A veces lloro cuando pienso en ellos y me estremesco al pensar que me haría mi señor si se enterara.

Recuerdo cuando nos graduamos de Hogwarts, ese día eramos felices, es uno de los pocos recuerdos felices que me quedan.

Y también el día que se casaron James y Lily, aunque ni soy digno de pensar en eso. Ni siquiera fui digno de la ayuda que me dio Harry hace tantos años y yo como le pagé?

Aún me averguenzo de lo que soy ahora, pero el miedo puede más.

Todavía recuerdo aquellos días de felicidad y lamento lo acurrido, probablemente si pudiera volver a hablar con ellos les diría perdón aunque sé que eso no arreglaría nada y yo les he hecho mucho daño.

Si tan solo pudiese devolver el tiempo y dejar mi cobardia...

Reconosco que todo este daño fue tan solo un accidente, la muerte de Lily y James, y la estancia de Sirius en Azkaban fueron causadas por un malentendido pero yo no tuve el valor para arreglar el entuerto. Puede que muchas veces me haya repetido en mi mente que no lo quise hacer, pero en realidad maté a Lily y a James y arruine la vida de Sirius, y no puedo estar más arrepentido de lo que ahora estoy, puesto que también arruine mi vida y dejé de estar con los que realmente me querían por temor al Señor Tenebroso.

Pero si todo supieran la verdad de lo que en realidad ha pasado, la circunstancias en las que traicione a los que amo y comprendieran lo debil que soy, quizás llegarían a perdonarme.

Todo empezó cuando yo simplemente caminaba por la calle sin hacer daño a nadie, ni pensar en hacerlo, tan solo pensaba en una sabrosa tarta de frambuesa. Cuando me pararon 2 personas, un hombre y una mujer, y ese fue el momento en el que arruine mi vida y la de mis amigos.

-Por fin Avery te demorabas ¿no?- dijo la mujer

-¿Qué?- atiné a decir

-¿Cómo que qué ?- dijo la voz del hombre- Sabes lo que le molesta a nuestro señor las demoras

-¿Y qué? ¿Cómo te fue transformado en Pettigrew? ¿Le sacaste algo de la tal Orden del Fenix a Lupin o a alguno de los Potter? Quizás a mi primito también le pudiste sacar algo ¿no? Sabes lo mucho que confian en el- los ví mejor y reconocí a Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange, los dos mortifagos, y la verdad... tuve miedo

Entonces entendí un poco de lo que pasaba, usando mi gran poder de deducción, me dí cuenta que el plan era que Avery se disfrazara de mi y averiguara algo de la Orden por medio de mis amigos, no supe que decir, pero tampoco tuve el valor de decirles qur no era Avery, supe que me derrotarían facilmente si me descubria. Ese fue mi primer gran error.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- atiné a preguntar para tantear terreno

-Vamos a donde nuestro señor y los demás- dijo Bellatrix- ¡Pero que mala memoria tienes Avery¡ Creo que dentro de 20 minutos o media hora dejaras de parecer ese idiota de Pettigrew

Entonces tuve más miedo, así me descubririan, pero solo atiné a seguirlos. Ese fue mi 2° gran error. Si al menos hubiese huido...

Entonces llegamos a un callejón donde habían varias figuras encapuchadas alrededor de una figura muy conocida: El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Tuve muchisimo más miedo, no sé ni porque estuve en Gryffindor en mis tiempos de estudiante, soy un cobarde.

-Ahh Avery- dijo El Señor Tenebroso- Has vuelto

Me acerque sin hablar, entonces el sonrió y yo me asusté aún más. Ese fue mi 3° gran error.

-Ahh Hola Pettigrew, veo que te has equivocado de reunión, de bando y tienes miedo. ¿Por qué temes Pettigrew?

Todos los mortifagos me miraron entre sorprendidos y amenazantes, y yo por mi parte seguía asustado y sin poder hablar.

-Entonces supongo que comprenderas que no te deje ir así como así- siguió diciendo el Señor Tenebroso- Así que te doy 2 opciones: Primero: Te mato y Segundo: Te conviertes en mortifago y te vuelves mi espía y ni se te acurra traicionarme, si lo haces lo sabré y te torturaré hasta matarte.

Muerto de miedo solo atiné a murmurar

-Por favor no me mate

-Entonces...- dijó como quien no quiere la cosa- Malfoy, Crabbe sostengan a nuestro nuevo amigo mientras le hago la marca

-NO- atiné a gritar- No seré su mortifago

Él sonrió

-Entonces- dijo sonriendo y apuntanto con la varita- ¡CRUCIO!

Fue un dolor insoportable que me llegó a los huesos y me hizo gritar, pro él levnató al varita y sonrió- AVADA...

-NO- grité- Porfavor no me mate

-Entonces serás mi morti...

-Por favor dejeme ir

Pero él se rió, cruel y friamente y con él todos su mortifagos

-No seas tonto Pettigrew, pero te comprendo ¿No quieres morir?

Negué con la cabeza, entonces sentí 2 pares de brazos soteniendome y levantandome la maga de la túnica y me acercaron a Señor Tenbroso

-Entonces estarás a mi servicio Petigrew- dijo sonriente poniendo su varita en mi brazo. Ví como se dibujó en mi piel una calavera con una serpiente saliendole de la boca y se tatuaba en mi piel, me quemó y dolió como nunca por 2 segundo y de repente todo acabo, ví al frente y vi a lo que desde ese moemnto en adelante sería mi señor.

-Bienvenido Wormtail- dijo sonriendo- Ahora eres uno de los mios, ahora ere un mortifago.

Así pasaron los meses, yo trabajando para él, ahora obligado por un juramento que nunca quise hacer. Pero le pasé información, no tan importante, pero lo suficiente para mantenerlo contento. Hasta aquel terrible día.

-Wormtail- dijo con us horrible y fría voz- Tengo que hablar contigo

-Sí, señor- pregunté tembloroso- ¿Qué desea?

-¿Por qué no me contaste que eras el Guardian Secreto de los Potter?

-Señor...yo...

-Me tuve que enterar por Bella ¡CRUCIO!

De nuevo sentí ese dolor que ya llevaba tanto tiempo sintiendo

-Pero puedes arreglar ese pequeño error

-Señor...

-Dime donde están

-Señor... Yo... No puedo

-No te lo estoy pidiendo Peter- dijo con us peligrosa voz- ¡DIMELO!

-No puedo

-No serás el primer mortifago que no obedece, sabes lo que te haré si no me lo dices ¡IMPERIO!

Y sentí esa maravillosa sensacion, dejandome llevar por mis sentidos, era feliz...

-¿Dónde estan?

-Señor... No puedo

-Wormtail...

-En el valle de Gryffindor...


End file.
